luigi_super_smash_bros_meleefandomcom-20200215-history
Mewtwo
For Melee fighter info, see Mewtwo (SSBM). is a fictional creature from the phenomenally popular and expansive Pokémon media empire. It was introduced as the "final Pokémon" in the very first game in the franchise. It was included in Super Smash Bros. Melee as a playable character. Character Description Mewtwo is among the 151 Pokémon initially introduced in this First Generation, along with Pikachu and Jigglypuff, as the final 150th Pokémon catchable in the game, whereas Mew was only obtainable through special means. Mewtwo is a fairly anthropomorphic creature with a pale purple body and vaguely feline qualities. Like all Pokémon, Mewtwo's design concepts are illustrated in the Pokémon RPGs via the various Pokédex entries available within the games. However, the scientific power of humans failed to endow it with a compassionate heart. Thus, it has one of the most savage hearts among Pokémon, carrying a disposition vastly different from that of Mew, and thinks only of defeating its foes. Much like Bowser or Ganondorf, villains who appear alongside Mewtwo in Melee, Mewtwo is indirectly an antagonistic character hailing from the Pokémon franchise. In Super Smash Bros. Melee As a Playable Fighter :Main article: Mewtwo (SSBM) Mewtwo made its Smash-series debut as an unlockable character in Melee; it is interesting to note that it could have appeared in the previous game in some form but didn't. It is much more difficult to unlock than most other secret characters in Melee, however; it can be unlocked after either playing 20 straight hours of Vs. Mode matches (5 hours for four players), or playing 700 Vs. mode matches. An easy way to unlock Mewtwo is to leave a versus match overnight. Upon return, just finish the match, and the Mewtwo challenge will begin. Defeat the challenge to unlock Mewtwo. Despite being renowned for its power and battle prowess in the Pokémon Series, Mewtwo is often criticized by players because of his gameplay problems and negative build qualities (though since dedicated Mewtwo players have found new ways to use it, the criticism has softened in recent years), and it has a low rank in the current Melee tier list as a result. In the Pokémon RPGs, from Pokémon Gold and Silver onward, every Pokémon species has a 1/8192 chance of being alternatively-colored, and such individuals are called "Shiny Pokémon" by fans. The shiny Mewtwo's coloration is green instead of purplish pink, and this is one of Mewtwo's alternate costumes in the game. As a Collectible Trophy By tradition, Mewtwo as a playable character is featured on its personal three trophies. Its normal trophy is acquired by beating the Classic mode with Mewtwo on any difficulty, and its Smash Red and Smash Blue trophies are acquired the same way by beating the Adventure and All-Star modes, respectively. Its Classic mode trophy reads: :A genetically created Pokémon, Mewtwo is the result of many long years of research by a solitary scientist. Although Mewtwo was cloned from the genes of the legendary Pokémon Mew, its size and character are far different than its ancestor. Its battle abilities have been radically heightened, making it ruthless. :*''Pokémon Red & Pokémon Blue'', 9/98 In Super Smash Bros. Brawl As a Character Since Brawl's Lucario shares some properties with ''Melee'''s Mewtwo, it was originally believed that Lucario indeed replaced Mewtwo, much like it was thought that Ike had replaced Roy. However, there is no evidence that Lucario was intended to "replace" or exist as a clone of Mewtwo in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Instead, by intensive hacking, it was confirmed that Mewtwo was indeed to return, but was scrapped for unknown reasons. As a Collectible Trophy Mewtwo appears in Brawl as a collectible trophy. This trophy can be obtained by completing All-Star mode on Intense difficulty. The trophy describes Mewtwo's appearance in the Pokémon games, and makes no reference whatsoever to its appearance in Melee: :A Genetic Pokémon. This legendary Pokémon was based on a recombination of Mew's DNA, created by a scientist after years of research. However, Mewtwo greatly differs from Mew in both size and personality and it is said to have the most twisted and savage heart among all Pokemon. Mewtwo has incredibly high combat abilities and uses Psychic- type attacks. :*''Pokémon Red/Blue'' :*''Pokémon FireRed/Leafgreen'' Trivia *Mewtwo was planned to be playable in Super Smash Bros. for the N64 but was left out due to hardware limitations. **Likewise, in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, hacking reveals that Mewtwo was also planned to be a playable character. ***Out of all the scrapped fighters in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Mewtwo contains the most data out of any other character, with a working character model and voice recordings. *Mewtwo, along with Roy, Dr. Mario, Pichu, and Young Link, did not return in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. **Out of the playable characters that didn't return in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Mewtwo was the only character who was not a clone of another character. *It is a common theory amongst fans that Lucario replaced Mewtwo. This theory is hinted with the fact that Lucario shares two of the exact same moves as Mewtwo, his forward Smash and neutral Special Attack. Category:Characters Category:Removed characters (SSBB) Category:Hacking Category:Pokémon Category:Pokémon (SSBM) Category:Pokémon universe Category:Playable Characters Category:Unlockables Category:Mewtwo